ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Ozthus
This monk adept in the following of Majere grew up on the streets of Tiv, his tiefling heritage making life a bit difficult for him. After he accidentally murdered a nobleman while trying to steal from him, Ozthus fled the city, fearing for his life. He met Abbot Sulimar on the road, and came to Minnerthal with him, learning the ways of Majere. Of average looks (for a tiefling that is), Ozthus stands about 5'11" tall. His red skin is typical for one of his heritage, as is his black hair. His eyes are light red, and his horns curl over behind his head. At all times he prefers to wear robes that signify his devotion to the Path of Majere, whether they be in the typical gold, white, grey, and orange of the order or the dark greys and blacks that enable him to more easily hide in darkness. Ozthus is completely colorblind. He is aware of this disability, and does his best not to draw attention to it. Personality As an acolyte of Majere, Ozthus reveres order above all else. Order requires both darkness and light, as only the two together can create balance. The Path of the Hand seek to prevent disruption of the Path of Majere, confronting those who oppress others. Freeing the oppressed is more important than changing the oppressor, making it necessary for all those who follow the Path of the Hand to be skilled in combat. Ozthus is fiercely loyal to his monastery, especially to the abbot Sulimar, who took him in and showed him kindness as he had never experienced before. He is fiercely defensive of Majere and his Path, and does his best to uphold the tenets. Ozthus has no desire to return to his hometown of Tiv. Majere requires him to face his sin in his lifetime, but does not specify a timeframe. He must do his best to right the wrong he committed, the most immediate action of which would be admitting to his crimes and submitting to the law. Ozthus has told himself that the next time he finds himself in Tiv, he will face his crimes. Ozthus is keenly aware of his Tiefling appearance and the effect it has on people. He frequently uses Thaumaturgy to enhance his features for the purpose of questioning. While performing these interrogations, he has heightened awareness of when his victim is lying, or concealing some truth. Ozthus is considered by most to be a Zealot of Majere. He despises oppression, and can rarely contain himself when he witnesses it. Contrary to his usual logical nature, when he sees someone actively repressing another’s choice in their Path, he acts very rashly, often rushing in to confront or incapacitate the oppressor. The tenets of Majere dictate honesty of all followers. It is only through the truth, to oneself and to others, that the Path can be fulfilled. As a result, Ozthus will never tell a lie, and if he needs to conceal some information, he will simply not speak. The followers of Majere have noticed over the years that powerful magic or extra-planar entities are the biggest threat to the Path. They typically embody either darkness or light very strongly, disrupting the balance in the world. The acolytes of Majere do their best to prevent incursions or misuses of powerful magical artifacts. Worth note is that magic is not inherently evil, it is just a powerful weapon that must be kept out of the wrong hands. Backstory = main page |-|Statistics = main page |-|Abilities (Monk) = Monk Class |-|Abilities (Aesthetic) = paladin |-|DM's Notes = main page Category:Player Characters